Farfetch'd Soup for the Soul
by FieryFafar
Summary: *Selection Stories* 3 sick ships and 3 very worried babies.


_1. Original_

Green paced back and forth, his head bewildered with massive worry and angst. His hand clamped his mouth, trying his best to calm down. His ears caught the soft murmurs of Eevee and Pikachu. The boy glanced at the two small starters. Both of them were worried as well. Pikachu showed more concern and fear in his eyes, his frown never gone from his face since he appeared on Green's doorstep.

Green let out of loud huff. He should have known better. _That mountain is frickin' freezing for Arceus sake! People could die there!_

He shivered viciously at the terrifying thought. Suddenly, he heard faint coughs inside his room. Without a single thought, Green slammed the door open. He could see the dark-haired boy, coughing and breathing weakly on his bed. The young leader rushed to his aid, legs moving like he was running a marathon. "Red!" he shouted in panic. The boy stood beside his bed, hands holding his friend's shoulder.

Red opened his eyes weakly. He flinched as a beam of light pierced his eyes. _Where am I…? What is…Am I on a bed…?_ "Hnn…" He groaned lowly, feeling a headache coming along.

"Red! You okay?" Green breathed a sigh of relief. The boy had awoken. That's all that matters. "You idiot. You gave me a scare back th-"

"Mt Silver…"

He stopped, mouth slightly agape. "What?"

Suddenly, Red's body sat up sat, throwing Green aback. "Mt Silver!" he yelped, eyes now wide. "I have to get back! There might be chall…en…" He felt his body wobbling, his mind woozy. The dark brunette groaned again, letting his head fall in the palms of his hands. "My head hurts…"

Green blinked dumbly at his weird responses. "What… Of course your head hurts! You're sick for crying out loud!" The Viridian leader leaped back to his feet. "You were out cold on that frickin' mountain! You have no idea how freaked out I was to see you lying like a dead carcass in that cave!"

Red cringed at his loud pitching voice. "Don't scream… You're making my head hurt…"

His croaking voice calmed him down. Green exhaled bitterly, holding his hips. A small twinge of guilt bit him as he saw his friend grumbling and moaning in pain. He placed his palm on Red's forehead, checking his temperature. His actions stunned the young Master for a moment. Green posed a worried frown. His body was still heating up. Well, at least it was a bit better than when he brought the boy to bed. Green had never been more scared in his life. The minute he appeared on Mt Silver, his face was already flushed red and unconscious. He bit his lower lip. _What are you doing to yourself, Red?_

Suddenly, Red's feet moved until they touched the floor. Green gawked as the dark brunette tried to stand up, though body still wobbling frailly. "What are you doing?" he asked dumbfoundedly.

"I'm going back to Mt Silver." His voice was broken and hoarse. Still, Green understood every word he said. His emerald eyes were big and round, completely flabbergasted. "Oh no you don't!" he screamed at his face. But Red didn't give up. He shook his head. His arms and legs trembled viciously, feeling horribly cold. The young man tried to move, but his childhood friend was blocking his way.

"Move." Red tried to push him away, but due to his lack of health, the young leader didn't even budge no matter how hard he tried.

"Make me," Green growled bitterly, eyes on the boy. Red was complete mess. His soft black hair was ruffled up. His glove-free hands were shaking madly. His face was hot and flushed. His eyes were watery and cracking red. Heck, his own body was quivering sickly.

Red scrunched her eyebrows together, getting very irritated. "Mo…ohhh…" He moaned in pain. The headache was coming back. Red quickly shook his head and tried to push him away again. "Gr-"

Time passed so fast as Green took him by the wrist and pushed Red to bed. His body fell forward; resulting with him pinning the young Master. Red's hands moved above his head, locked firmly by the young leader. Green pressed his legs on the bed, completely making Red motionless. His bright red eyes were now wide in aghast. Green was on top of him. His face was scornful and angry. His teeth bore like a wild Pokémon.

"Now _you_ listen here you brat!" He growled under his frustrated breath. "You have no fuckin' idea how worried I was to find you unconscious on that damn mountain! _You could have died!_ Do you hate yourself that you don't take care of yourself anymore? Don't you care about me? How do you think I feel to see my best friend lying cold flat on the ground?!"

His words were piercing in his ears and heart, stunning Red speechless. The dark brunette was never one with words in the first place. And Green was always snarky and sometimes rude to him. The boy rarely shows compassion, only egoistic remarks and spats. So to hear his confession completely caught him off guard. "I…" Red opened his mouth, but words were unable to wheeze out. He cringed silently at the ache in his throat.

A few quiet minutes filled the room. The two teens heard sounds of growling. Green turned around, only to see Pikachu crouching and growling at him – signalling the young man to not harm his trainer. The male brunette scoffed ruefully and released his grip. He stood back to his feet and took a few steps backwards.

"I'm going to get some lunch and medicine for you. So don't run off! If you do, I swear to Arceus I will hunt you down and never let you go." It sounded more like a worry than a threat. Green huffed grumpily and walked out of the room, Eevee following right behind.

Once alone, Pikachu walked towards the bed. He nuzzled his head on Red's cheek, purring a worried tone. 'Don't take it too hard. He cares for you, you know.'

A small smile pursed Red's lips. He petted the electric starter's head. His red eyes could only see Green's worried face. His blurry thoughts could only remember his words. "Thanks boy. And…I'm sorry I made you guys worry." Pikachu barked softly, giving an understanding tone. Red's eyes soon moved to the door. He could still hear his rival's grumbling from the kitchen. A small, wistful smile pursed his lips. Maybe he does need some rest once in a while.

And what better way to do that than with his dear rival to look after him.

_2. Soulsilver_

Silver ruffled his hair in panic. He walked left and right, hands swiping his face and red locks. All his Pokémon were out of their balls, along with his rival's.

How did he get stuck in this mess? Why did he care? Why did his heart felt like it was about to explode once he saw her fall to the ground? The young man gritted his teeth angrily. His hands clenched into fists, wanting to bang his head.

"Oww…" He stopped. Her voice filled his eardrums. He saw Typhlosion and the others barging inside the ward. Silver stood there, frozen and dumbfounded. He could hear her mumbling sounds of confusion. Her voice sounded croaked. The sight of their previous encounter flashed before his eyes. After weeks of not seeing her, Silver had finally bumped into Kotone. At first glance, she didn't look well. But the boy was too determined to battle her, thinking it was just nothing.

Well, it certainly was nothing until the brunette collapsed during their battle.

Silver never felt more petrified in his life.

He bit his inner cheeks, rage mix with worry and guilt. The redhead stomped inside the room, banging the door open.

The loud sound took the others by surprise. Kotone blinked to see her rival, fuming and somewhat growling. An innocent smile flashed her lips. Her body was still shaking, quivering in lack of health. A few days ago, a fever had kicked in. It was harmless at first. But because of all the travelling, cold weather, and lack of sleep, the sickness worsened. And it was just her unlucky day to actually lose her consciousness during a battle with her rival.

"Everybody. Out!" She froze to hear his piercing voice, commanding all the Pokémon to leave the room. His team obeyed and moved without a word. But Kotone's were loyal, sitting near their beloved brunette. Typhlosion growled at the redhead, blazing eyes glaring at him. Kotone stared at Silver. His face was scornful. But there was a dash of…worry in his eyes? The young woman bit her lip and stared at her team. "Can you guys give us a minute? I'm fine."

Her Pokémon eyed her with utter concern. Kotone pursed an assuring smile. "Please…" Finally, they nodded in unison and walked out. Typhlosion growled acidly as he passed the redhead. 'Hurt her and I will burn you.'

Once alone, the two froze in silence. One was at the door while the other was sitting on the bed. Kotone twiddled with her fingers. Her mouth shivered at both the coldness and nervousness. She could hear footsteps closing in on her. Silver stopped next to her, his face down and his eyes hidden inside his bangs.

It was nerve-wracking. "Uh…Hi."

"You moronic idiot!"

His shattering voice jumped her. She turned her head to face him. Silver was shaking in anger. In any normal situation like this, Kotone wasn't scared. But her weak body and mind made her quiver slightly. "Silv…"

"Don't you fuckin' take care of yourself anymore?!" He yelled, snapping his head up and glare at her. "What kind of sick joke was that?! Falling and fainting during a Pokémon battle! And when I carried you to the center, your body was like fuckin' _burning!_" His balled up fists banged his forehead. The thought of actually losing the brunette _forever…_

Silver could barely breathe to bring that thought further.

Guilt swept in her veins. She made the boy worry. "Uh…I'm sorry…?"

"Sorry?!" He shouted again, frustratingly dumbfounded. "You gave me a heart attack to think you almost died and all you can think of is _sorry?!_" Kotone hid under the covers. Her rival was acting ballistic! But most of all: why did he care? Her body shivered at the sudden numbness in her body. Even with the covers, her skin prickled in coldness, making her shiver more and more by the minute.

And then, her loud sneeze halted the redhead's yelling.

Silver looked at her. Her face was slightly pale. Her eyes were red and swollen. The scene broke his heart a little, yet calming himself down. For the first time, she actually looked defenceless and weak. And instead of laughing at her face just like he always does, a small twinge of rare emotion – worry – quickly sipped into his veins.

Silver sighed bitterly, rubbing his forehead. Without a word, he took off his jacket, removed the covers from her.

And wrapped it around Kotone.

The brunette was speechless beyond words. She gawked at her rival. The man's head was facing his side, averting her gaze. She could see a faint colour of red on his cheeks. Hazel brown eyes blinked in bewilderment._What is…?_ Finally, after figuring out what was happening, her cheeks felt hot as well. Kotone bought the jacket closer, hiding her mouth with it. The attire was warm and comfortable. She felt safe and…loved.

"Thanks…" she murmured. "Sorry for worrying you, Silver…"

That instantly made his cheeks grew redder. "I…I wasn't worried you twit!" Silver quickly turned around, barging for the door. "I don't want to battle you when you're at a disadvantage. That's all!" Before Kotone could say a word, he stomped outside.

The brunette blinked dumbfoundedly. A few minutes later, a small sweet smile curved her lips. "Thanks Silver…"

_3. Ferriswheel_

N paced back and forth, fists covering his mouth. Black lines were seen under his eyes, obviously showing worry and lack of sleep. _Why is she always like this…? I told her many times to rest. But she never listens!_Hundreds and hundreds of disturbing thoughts occupy his mind, making him restless by the minute.

One of the reasons N hated battles is that it didn't just wear out the Pokémon.

But it also wears out the trainer.

'N…' Lillil finally chimed in, feeling sorry to see the anxiety in his face. 'The doctor says White is going to be fine. She just needs-'

"She fainted!" The green-haired man screamed out of impulse, stunning her shut. N looked at the Lilligant, eyes washed with fear. "She fainted during her battle with that trainer! I told her to be careful in Route 4 since this season is sandier than before. In fact, I told her to stray away from it and delay her match since she is feeling sick. But she never listens!" His voice echoed inside the hospital, earning a few shushes from the nurses. N leaned against the door, hand gripping his chest. The thought of seeing White falling into the sand during her daily battles made his world stop. Seeing her eyes closed and her breathing faint made his body shiver in discomfort.

N could not dare to bring his thoughts further to such remorseful negativity.

"I'm…scared of losing her…" His voice whimpering like a Pokémon, N slid down on the floor. His head dug inside the palms of his hands, hiding his face and trying to remove such horrid assumptions. "She's a stubborn girl… I can't bear to lose her."

Lillil gave a sad frown. The Lilligant walked closer, her leafy hand gripping the man's shoulder. 'N, yes she is stubborn but she's a strong girl. She'll be al-'

"Arghmm…"

A small groan buzzed in their ears. N looked up and gawked at Lillil. The flowering Pokémon returned his gaze, only her face was lit with a thankful smile. 'See? What'd I told you?'

But N didn't listen. He quickly barged inside the ward. His eyes froze to see a certain brunette, sitting and shivering horribly on the bed. Her hair was loose from any binds. Her body was clad in a patient's attire. Her aqua eyes – red and watery – gazed to her side, wide to see N standing near the door. "N-"

Her words were cut off completely once N ran and pounced her in a tight hug.

"Ack…" White wheezed in pain of her throat. N flinched to feel her skin, cold like ice. Not a single sweat trickled from her, making her body hot and cold with fever. The green-haired man broke the hug, yet hands still gripping her shoulders. The petite Champion breathed slowly through her mouth, feeling the soreness of her throat attacking her body.

Finally, White looked at N. The man was scared beyond belief. But at the same time, a hint of anger sparked in his emerald eyes, knowing very well White was going to get it for ignoring his advice. "I…"

She was right. "Why would you do this to me?!"

Her lips pursed into a tight shut. The brunette stayed still as N vent out his anger. "Do you have any idea how worried I am?! Have you not any ounce of sanity to even stop and ponder about my advice? You're very sick to begin with! What will happen if I wasn't there at that time? What will happen to you if I didn't follow you to Route 4?!" His grip tightened with each sentence. White shut her eyes, letting the greenette yell at her.

Well, it was her fault though. She was too stubborn to even care about her health and battled through that harsh sandstorm.

Finally, N stopped. The man looked down, mouth breathing and panting deeply. Her hands cupped together in the covers. Her lips were still pressed tightly, actually afraid to mutter a squeak. White bent her head slightly, trying to meet his gaze. "I'm…"

"It's okay." N cut her off again and gave White a softer embrace. She blinked dumbly, then cringed to feel the swell in her throat.

Upon hearing her groan, N broke the hug and posed a small frown. "I'm going to get the nurse and get you medicine." His voice was back to his sweet, angelic tone. The man stood properly and lightly patted her hair. "I have told all of your Pokémon to ignore you if you wish to check out of this hospital immediately and battle again before getting your health back. So it's no point arguing."

Her eyes were round in shock as his statement. It's not that White wanted to check out now and get back in the game, but to see and hear N's utter concern slightly amused her. Her arms trembled slightly. Her teeth chattered inside her closed mouth. _Damn tonsils…_

Without a word, N carefully pushed her to bed and wrapped the girl neatly. White was stunned yet again while N gave a gentle smile. "I'll be right back, okay?" The green-haired man gave White a soft peck on her forehead before walking out of the room.

The trainer just gawked at the door as he walked away. She then saw Lillil entering, lips flashing a sweet smile. White returned her Pokémon's smile and snuggled comfortably inside the covers. Maybe she does need to tamper down her ego and think about her health once in a while. "Thanks guys."

'You're welcome, sweetie.' Lillil responded with a soft clap of her leafy hands.

_**END.**_


End file.
